A heatable shoe sole is known from DE 39 04 603 A1 which is constructed from a plurality of layers, one layer which serves for generating heat being formed from a conductive plastic material foil with strip conductors deposited thereon. In the central foot region of the sole, a cold conductor switch element is provided on the underside of the heating foil, said switch element registering the actual temperature present and switching on the heating at a predetermined temperature and, upon reaching a further predetermined temperature, switching it off again. In the region of the heel, a rechargeable battery with an inductive charging coil and rectifier is provided.